


Why are you Horny?

by Whovian1967



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Magic, Magnus Bane Being an Asshole, Oral Sex, Parabatai Bond, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian1967/pseuds/Whovian1967
Summary: Magnus decides to miss with Alecs' parabatai rune during sexy time. This leads to clary taking care of Jace.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 4





	Why are you Horny?

Jace was cleaning his room up a bit before heading to training. When he felt this pleasure rise in him and it got stronger with each passing moment. "Fuck Alec." He said now looking down to the see his member harding under his pants. He tried to brush it of and pretend that he didn't have a boner.  
Clary walked Into his room to walk with to training. "Hey" she said from the door. He jumped put his in front of his pants and tried hard not to draw action to his acking member that was trapped under tightening pants. "Hey..ready?" He asked walking to the table by his bed to get his sword. "Are you?" Clary said a smile played on her lips as she can clearly see his boner he was trying hard to hide. She shut his bedroom door and locked it before walking further into the room.  
"What are you doing?" Jace asked as he watched her walk toward him. "Well...we can't have the whole institute see.." she walked right up to Jace and undid his built before he time to protest." This" she said when she reached in his pants grabbing his hard member with a friend grasp. This caused Jace to groan " you don't have to Clary.." he tried as he grabbed her shoulders.  
"Now what kind of girlfriend would I be if I let sport an hard on while training..hm?" She asked playfully raising an eyebrow as worked her hand up and down his length. He leand in and kissed Clary. She suddenly pulled her out earning a groan of frustration from Jace. She smiled into the the kiss and pulled away before dropping to her knees pulling his pants and boxers down with her. "Clary" he said in shock she never dose him frist. She dosen't responded, she grabes his length and put the head in her moth, and instantly feeling the familiar hand on her head. After sucking around the head for a few second she starts to take all of him in. When he felt her throat around his tip he moaned out her name. She put her hand to the one he had on her head mentioning for him to fuck her mouth. She knew it was favorite way to resive oral. "By the angel Clary...that feels amazing." He tightening his grip on her head just enough to keep her still as he started thrusting in out of her willing mouth. She moaned around him every time he hit the back of throat. He pulled her off of him to let her get air before going back to his thrust. Clary would never tell him, but she loved having him fuck her month. "Fuck Clary I'm gonna come" she messaged his balls in response. After a few more thrust he came down her throat and removed his hand from her head. She swallowed all of it and cleaned up his member with her tongue before standing back up. He grabbed her by the waist pulling her close to him and kissing her deeply. "Thank you" he said pulling away. He picked her up and sat her on the edge of the bed and dropping to his knees and grabbing her ass to bring her closer to him. "You don't have to thank me. "She laughed out.  
He put in face next to her covered core and snuffed like a dog earning a very loud laugh out of Clary the smile that played across lips was something he loved to cause, but even more the moans that Amite form them when he wanted her to. He toke her pants and pulled them down to her ankles and smiled when she gasped."I know I don't have to but it's more polite to. " "Jace lightwood polite. The world might end after all." She joked and in response he took her child in his mouth and sucked hard. "Fuck Jace." She moaned she gripped the bed sheets with one hand and played with his hair with the other. Jace used his fingers a tongue to open her lips and then with out warning shoved his tongue in her entrance. "Jace...Jace..." she moaned out as she threw her head back in pleasure. He lapped at her wetness smiling as she repeat his name like a prayer as he trusted his tongue. It was long before screamed his named and came pulling his hair. He licked up her come the pulled her pants an underwear back up her legs. She stood and pulled them around her waist and buttoning them back up and waited for Jace to do the same before pulling him into a kiss after a the need to breathe became to much she pulled away and looked into his eyes and all the love that was in them all the love he had for her. 

"So, why were you horny at this hour anyways?" She asked " oh yeah that," he blushed and looked at her tenderly "Alec and magnus decided to-" she cut him off with her finger to his lips she shook her her haed and said "say no more I don't want to know." He laughed and pulled out her embrace, toke her hand and lead her to the bathroom to brush their teeth and brush her hair before leaving to go to training.

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into head while writing a paper and I had to write it down. Hope you enjoyed i would love to hear feedback.


End file.
